


Phase

by Edie_Sunshine



Series: Just Two Guys [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Sunshine/pseuds/Edie_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning. Juice and Chibs. Smut.<br/>Previously posted on SOA Slash, however this is the new, improved, fully beta'd version. It has full stops and proper paragraphs and everything, thanks to my marvellous beta reader, SpaceBabe.<br/>Title comes from an Ani Difranco song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phase

Juice wakes up alone, the space in the bed next to him cold. He stumbles free of the sheets and goes to take a piss. In the cracked mirror above the sink, his face is sallow and puffy. He doesn't consider himself a vain man, but even he knows he's looked better. He finds a pair of shorts on the bedroom floor and pulls them on- they might even be his own, but that's luck more than judgement.

Chibs is sitting at the little table in the kitchen, smoking and staring into space with a cold cup of something on the table before him. He might have been there an hour or he might have been there most of the night, it's hard to tell. Juice has never known the man to sleep more than a few hours at a stretch. Now, he looks like he was carved out of granite, his only movement, the bleary shift of cigarette to lips and then down again. He's not really a morning person.

'Hey.' 

Juice decides not to go in for a kiss, lets the other man finish his smoke first. Instead he starts shifting through the fridge in the vain search for something to eat. There's nothing, just beer and a nearly finished carton of milk. 

'Is there coffee?' 

Chibs shrugs, points vaguely at the coffee machine in the corner. Juice grabs a cup, fills it and takes a glug, promptly spits it out again. 

'Ugh!' 

He looks at the pot, then back at Chibs, instantly suspicious. Chibs doesn't really drink much coffee, it's normally Juice who makes it. 

'Uh, babe, is this the same coffee I made when I was last here? Jesus Chibby, that was two days ago!' 

From the table, Chibs snorts into his cold tea and then does his best to look innocent.

'Oh, aye?'

'Bastard.' 

Chibs takes that with a chuckle and stubs his cigarette out in the overflowing ash tray, sits round in his chair and finally beckons Juice over. His hair is greasy under Juice's fingertips and his skin feels cold. Juice just puts his arms around him, tries to rub some warmth into his shoulders. The Scotsman doesn't seem to feel the cold, or the heat, really. He'll wear a hoodie in summer and go sleeveless in winter and not notice the difference. It's left to Juice to point out that he might want to wear something else. 

'Did you sleep?' Juice asks now, cupping the seated man's face in his hands and kissing him softly. Chibs shrugs, says 'Some' and turns back to his cigarette packet, takes two, lights them and hands one over. Then he tugs Juicy towards him.

'Huh? I'm not sitting in your lap, man,' Juice laughs.

'Yeah, you are,' Chibs says, sitting back and settling him back against his chest. 

Juice feels utterly ridiculous, sitting straddling one of Chibs thighs, the other man solid at his back. If anyone walked in on them right now, the shame would kill him. He doesn't move though, just fiddles with his cigarette, watches their reflection in the window opposite. They look good together, he thinks. 

This is his favourite time of the day. Chibs is still subdued from a long night, affectionate and, in his own strange way, needy. His fingers fiddle with the hem of Juice's shorts like he needs to touch and doesn't know he's doing it. Eventually his hands will slip inside of them and his lips will drift over the skin of Juice's shoulder, up his neck to find his mouth.

They'll screw, slow and lazy, here or in the other room and then argue about who gets to use the shower first. 

At the door, Chibs'll draw him in for one last kiss before they face the world. Juice won't see 'his' Chibs for the rest of the day, until they come back here and slam the door shut behind them. 

He misses Chibs for these long periods. Misses the easy touches, wordless conversations. It's worth it, though, worth it for the way Chibs will push him up against the door, hands finding their way into his clothing without ceremony. 

He stubs his cigarette out when he feels Chibs hand shift from its absent minded stroking of his thigh to map the curve of his backside, one thumb worrying at the elastic. 'You know, we gotta be at Gemma's in half an hour,' he murmurs. 

Chibs just hums, non-commital, carries on with his exploration. 

Juice fidgets to get Chibs' fingers to where he wants them, leans forward, bracing his hands on the table to give him more access and Chibs' cranes so that his tongue finds Juice's ear. The Scotman's fingers are warm on the crack of his ass, finding their way down, and Juice holds his breath in anticipation. 

It's been a few days since they last did this, what with votes that went on late, parties and the pair of them being fall-down tired last night. Juice palms his own cock through his shorts and bites down hard on his own lip. He wants. 

Chibs' lips map the shell of Juice's ear as one of his fingers traces his hole and his other hand smoothes its way down his belly and into the front of his shorts so Juice can pump between each hand, his balls dragging on the rough denim of Chibs jeans. He thinks about what might happen next, pictures Chibs nudging him up onto the table, spreading his legs and fucking him nice and steady. He pictures Chibs turning Juice to face him, bouncing him up and down in his lap. He would be quite happy with either.

Of course, being the bastard he is, Chibby does neither. Instead he coaxes Juice to his feet and turns him. He tugs Juice's shorts down, bows his head to take each of his balls in his mouth, one hand wrapping itself around Juice's cock, pumping much too slowly. Juice groans, is about to protest but then Chibs shifts again, takes the head of his cock into his mouth instead, slurps his way down, tonguing the slit. Juice's head falls back on his shoulders and his hands find Chibs' jaw, guide him into the rhythm he needs. He hears Chibs hum contentedly and then something starts to build in him. 

Chibs hands are still restless, cupping his backside, running up and down the crack, finally returning to his hole and teasing with whisper-light touches. Juice shifts his legs apart to give him better access and is rewarded with a deep hum that he feels reverberate all the way through him. 

He glances down and as he knows it will be, doing so is almost his undoing: Chibs' cheeks are hollowed out, his forehead creasing in concentration as he works Juice's cock hard. He keeps one hand busy torturing Juice's ass with lazy in out strokes, the other is working its way into his own jeans. Juice can't take his eyes off of him, can't believe how hot it is that his lover is getting off on pleasuring him like this. His orgasm hits him hard, leaves him gasping, his spunk hitting Chibs in the face and neck. 

Chibs isn't done yet, his hand is working faster and faster on his own cock. Juice slides back down to straddle him again and wraps his own hand around Chibs,' uses his tongue to lap the mess from the older man's features. Chibs comes with a soft sigh and its the most gorgeous thing Juice has ever seen, the way the older man nuzzles against Juice's lips, his eyes half closed. 

'Gotta love morning head,' Juice sighs into his neck and Chibs snorts tiredly in reply, pulls him closer.

'Yeah, I see you ended up in my lap again, you big girl.' Chibs gives Juice a playful slap on the backside as they separate. 'Go get a shower, I'll find you some breckie...' 

Juice is halfway out of the room when he suddenly has a thought, an impulse really, turns around and walks back to haul the other man into a hug that slams them both onto the little table, the back of Chibs' head hitting it's surface. 

Chibs lets Juice shove his tongue down his throat for a bit before bringing his hands up to cup Juice's jaw, re-take control of the kiss. 

'What was that for?' 

Juice just shrugs. 'Thanks, I guess...' He pauses, loses his nerve, just lies there looking down on the other man, wondering how the hell this happened.

'Hey,' Chibs says, rubbing Juice's nose with his own and stroking one hand over his scalp. He draws back a fraction to look Juice straight in the eye. 'Me too, okay?' 

Juice can't help the relieved grin that takes over his features.

'Okay, cool.' He makes his way to the shower with the same stupid grin on his face. 

Today is going to be a great fucking day.

**Author's Note:**

> Phase by Ani Difranco
> 
> i'll be your biggest fan  
> i will be your fool  
> i'll be your exception  
> to whatever the rule  
> and i ain't the type to bitch  
> i ain't the type to cry  
> i'll sit at your red light and wait  
> for your shit to go by  
> and this vague little smile  
> is my all-purpose expression  
> the meaning of which  
> i will leave to your discretion 
> 
> my distraction's my defense  
> against a lack of inspiration  
> against a slow leak deflation  
> the further the horizon  
> the more it holds my gaze  
> and the foreground's out of focus  
> but you know i kinda hope it's  
> just a phase 
> 
> i've been through and through this  
> i know just how it goes  
> you'll have no idea  
> you'll have no need to know  
> cuz i will make your body  
> grow wings and take flight  
> i will erase sound  
> i will erase light  
> and this vague little smile  
> is my all-purpose expression  
> the meaning of which  
> i'll leave to your discretion 
> 
> my distraction's my defense  
> against a lack of inspiration  
> against a slow leak deflation  
> the further the horizon  
> the more it holds my gaze  
> and the foreground's out of focus  
> but you know i kinda hope it's  
> just a phase


End file.
